


A Game

by PromotingAndFetishizingViolence



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Bloodplay, Collaboration, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, POV Second Person, PWP, Reader-Insert, Sex neutral reader, Ye I know someone encouraged my gross kinks, blowjob, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromotingAndFetishizingViolence/pseuds/PromotingAndFetishizingViolence
Summary: Strade wants to play a game with you! From the tags, you can tell it isn't very fun for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collab with one of my best friends, disgusting-screech.tumblr.com! They made some awesome art for me and so I gotta return the favor. They wrote parts, I wrote parts. Fun Stuff.
> 
> Go check them out, they're a hella cool person and an awesome artist!

"Hey, buddy! I'm glad you made it through the night!"

Your sleep-addled brain struggled for a moment, piecing together the events of the previous day as you remembered where you were, and why. 

But that damn cheerful voice shook you back to reality fairly quickly. Well, that and the swift kick to your already-injured leg. 

"You know, I was kind of worried about you." Strade said, "Thought you might bleed out overnight." 

He rustled around in his pocket and pulled out another one of those awful granola bars for you, waving it in front of your face. "You should probably take this. You'll need your strength." 

You resisted the urge to ask 'for what?' and nodded quietly. Strade untied your wrists and handed you the bar, which you hurriedly ate. 

"All done?" He asked you. You nodded and he flashed a wide grin. "Wunderbar!" He knelt down, entirely too close to you, and pushed a blood-caked lock of hair out of your eyes. "I'm so thankful you're being so cooperative, liebchen." His tone would have sounded downright comforting, had it not been for the circumstances. "I've got so much fun planned for us today!" 

His eyes glinted and that damned knife was out again, shining as the blade caught the dim light overhead. You wanted to flinch, scream at him, back away, anything. But you kept your composure as best as you could. There was nowhere you could go, and the more fear you showed, the more fun it was for him.

"Now here's a little game I haven't played in awhile. You see this knife?" He asked, but didn't wait for a response before continuing, "I'm gonna cut you, and you're gonna touch yourself for me." 

A panicked sound escaped your mouth, but he didn't seem to notice. Or maybe he just didn't care. He just kept talking, like this was completely normal. "If you can keep up with me, I'll let you live another day. If not..." His gaze darkened as half-lidded eyes looked you up and down. "Well, I'll be having plenty of fun either way." 

He locked eyes with you for just a moment before that insane grin was back on his face. "So, let's get started!"

You swallowed hard, unable to take your eyes off the knife, even as he lowered it down to your non-dominant arm which, surprisingly, he hadn’t hurt yet. You could only wince a little when he broke flesh, shaking violently. He looked down at you, frowning a bit as his hand pet your hair gently. 

“Come on, buddy, you’ve got to do your part!” He took your free hand, putting it between your legs and guiding it. You shivered as an unwanted rush of pleasure shot through your body, and you couldn’t help but mewl a little, your knees pressing together. “That’s it! Good job, schatzi.” He ruffled your hair affectionately with the hand holding the knife, and you shrank back. “Now you just have to do it on your own, okay?”

You knew better than to disobey him. With luck, maybe you could survive. Your hand moved slowly, and your heels ground against the cement as the pleasant feeling was quickly washed away with a rush of pain as Strade’s knife dug into your skin. You felt a scream ripped from your throat, and you saw that damn smile again. 

“Enjoying yourself, hm?” His smile was deceptively warm, and he patted your shoulder reassuringly. “I’m glad! I knew you’d come around.” His voice had gotten a little huskier, and his gaze reminded you of the task he had given. You started to move your hand again, unable to stop a small moan from escaping your lips. You saw him shudder a little, and looked away when you heard the soft clatter of his belt coming undone and felt the rough fabric of his knakis between your thighs.

“Ah, liebling, you look so pretty like that...” He breathed, and you shivered when you felt his grimy hair on your neck. He dragged the knife down your arm and you screamed again, your fingers clenching into a fist. Strade made a soft _tsk_ sound, moving his free hand to yours. “Keep going, you were doing really well!” He encouraged, his sick smile making you wince as you obeyed him. You felt something wet press against your neck, and you only moved faster when he dragged his tongue up your skin. _If you can keep up with me, I'll let you live another day._ You weren’t ready to give up yet. You swallowed hard, focusing only on moving your hand even when you felt his teeth sink into your neck. 

You did your best to ignore his heavy breath on your ear, only squirming when you felt his fingers prod at the cuts he had made. You moved your hand faster to compensate for the pain when his fingers dug into your deepest cut, grinding your teeth together. You paused when you heard the sound of flesh against flesh and he started to whisper in his mother tongue, occasionally giving you praise in a mix of English and German.

You felt the knot in your stomach start to tighten just as Strade’s hand came down on your head, fingers curling in your hair and pushing you down enough to have his bloody member at eye level. “You’ve made a mess of me, schnucki,” He breathed, looking down at you with a smile, his cheeks flushed. “You can clean it up, right?” He pressed it against your lips, to prove his point.

The smell of coppery blood was near overwhelming, but you knew that he would get it in one way or the other. You opened your mouth timidly, and he frowned a little. 

“Ah ah ah, use your tongue.” He patted your cheek, grinning at you, and you hesitantly stuck your tongue out to lick the tip, almost vomiting at the taste. He groaned, pushing your face forward, and you tried a little longer lick, your nose crinkling at the taste and smell. “G-Good job, meine maus,” He breathed, tilting his head back a little and gripping your hair tighter. You moved your hand as fast as you could to avoid losing the momentum you had, willing yourself to cum faster. He pushed your head down onto his cock roughly, the taste of blood filling your mouth. You frantically tried to lick it clean as he had requested, his hands leaving streaks of machine oil and blood on your face when he cupped your cheek, and you distantly heard him say something along the lines of “You look so cute like this!” before your fingers felt warm and sticky. You came back down to earth just in time to feel Strade jerk your head forward, and you coughed and gagged a little as you felt him shoot into the back of your throat. 

He pulled out slowly, kneeling in front of you and smiling, his cheeks still red from exertion. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” he chirped, wiping a little blood from your lips and tasting it himself. “Maybe we’ll play this game again sometime, but I’ll have to patch you up for now.”


End file.
